Les plaisirs du sport
by Celinette
Summary: Quand une journée soi-disant ludique se transforme en cauchemar...(terminée)
1. Une mauvaise journée

**Les plaisirs du sport….**

Genre : Romance/Humour… Sadisme ?

Rating : PG-13 (avec peut être une tendance au R…mais pas sûre !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout le reste appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR…Moi je ne possède que le scénario tordu…

**Avant toute chose **:

Il s'agit d'un OS… Donc pas de suite ! J'ai songé à le découper en deux parties mais j'ai changé d'avis de peur de perdre du temps par la suite dans mes autres fics (qui sont déjà en retard je sais….)…Euh….Rectification…Elle est coupée en deux parties… ( imaginez une Célinette, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et toute penaude)

Il s'agit d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis samedi dernier…. Et il s'adresse à tous ceux, qui comme moi, ne font du sport que le dimanche…Mais attention pas n'importe quel dimanche : le 29 février, s'il vous plaît !!

**Bonne lecture….**

                        ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une mauvaise journée…Ou une journée pourrie !**

**Tut tu tu tu tuttt….**

Le bruit résonna longuement dans le silence relatif d'une chambre de cinq garçons…. Puis ce son lancinant et ô combien désagréable s'installa dans la tête d'un jeune homme blond qui maintenait ses yeux clos avec obstination….

**Tut tu tu tu tuttt….**

Inlassablement le bruit se répétait…Et le blond crispait ses paupières de plus en plus fort….  
_« Naannn !!! Quel est l'abruti qui s'essaie au chant tyrolien à cette heure ?!! Qui m'a foutu des abrutis pareils comme compagnon de chambrée ?!! Salazar !!! Veux dormir !!!! »  
_Il se retourna dans son lit en tirant sa couverture par-dessus sa tête, dans l'espoir illusoire de ne plus entendre ce son criard, qui n'allait vraiment pas avec le délicieux rêve qu'il était en train de faire ! Comment imaginer une paire de prunelles étincelantes vous regarder avec adoration et passion quand un couinement venait vous transpercer les tympans ?!! Draco vit donc avec désespoir son amant aux yeux verts faire la grimace en se bouchant les oreilles…Et il ne put retenir une exclamation de rage et son poing s'enfonça mollement dans son oreiller tandis qu'il s'acharnait à rappeler son bel éphèbe dans les profondeurs de son subconscient onirique…En vain !

**Tut tu tu tu tuttt….**

Le corps du jeune homme disparut et on pouvait deviner la forme recroquevillée sous les couvertures…Un hurlement de dépit résonna soudain dans le dortoir….Une grosse main poilue venait de secouer sans ménagement Draco alors qu'il courrait après son idéal masculin…

-« Dray !!! Il est l'heure !! Elle est même largement entamée ! Allez !!! Debout !!! » martela Greg en ponctuant chaque mot d'une secousse sur le pauvre petit corps fatigué du blond qui refusa d'un grognement…Mais quand une deuxième main et par conséquent une deuxième voix en pleine mue vint lui hurler dans les tympans qu'ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure car _"Monsieur Dray allait passer un temps certain et un certain temps à se pomponner''_ Draco déclara forfait !

Il sortit sa tête des couvertures et ouvrit un œil menaçant sur l'extérieur… Et donc sur Greg et Vincent qui le fixaient avec une exaspération amusée…

-« Pas trop tôt ! Il te reste un quart d'heure pour te préparer avant le départ…Pour le petit déj' c'est raté mais on va te prendre quelques tartine pour que tu puisses tenir le coup sur le bateau…On sait à quel point ton estomac est sensible… »

**Tut tu tu tu tuttt….**

Un poing rageur s'abattit sur le réveil responsable de ce son honni et Draco sortit de son lit…Comme il conservait son air de " chien méchant'' auquel s'ajoutait une grimace de sadisme, Greg et Vincent s'éloignèrent prudemment en lui disant :

-« On y va…. On a prévu la thermos aussi pour te mettre du café de coté… A tout' ! »

Draco se rendit en maugréant dans la salle de bain… Comment un homme aussi respecté qu'Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier admiré par beaucoup pour sa sagesse et sa rationalité, pouvait-il trouver des idées aussi tordues ?!! C'était à n'y rien comprendre !! Faire du sport… _« Ca je ne suis pas contre ! J'adore le quidditch….Monter sur mon balai et sentir le vent jouer son ballet dans mes cheveux pendant que j'entame le mien avec le vif d'or….. »_ Allier le sport à la découverte d'un endroit, de sa faune et de sa flore…. _« Passe encore ! Je ne suis pas un mordu de découvertes végétales et animales mais ça peut être sympa….Et ça nous sort de l'Ecole… »_ Mais faire tout ça à la mode moldue !! _« Là le vieux à perdu l'esprit !! Nous faire faire du vélo !! A quoi il songe ?! La plupart des sorciers, moi y compris, ne sont jamais monter sur cet engin archaïque…On va se ridiculiser…Non seulement aux yeux des moldus…Mais aussi à ceux des élèves qui savent en faire….Pourquoi aucun Serpentard ne sait faire de vélo ?!!Question stupide !!_ _Aucun de nous ne sait en faire car "c'est humiliant pour un Serpentard de s'abaisser à des pratiques moldues….'' Merci Père !_ _Grâce à vous je vais me ridiculiser….Monter sur un bicycle pour la première fois de sa vie à 17 ans…Arghhh !!!! »_ Son pied venait de rencontrer douloureusement le coin de la porte menant à la salle d'eau…Brisant aussi sec le fil de ses pensées ô combien enthousiastes ! Son reflet dans le miroir lui tira une grimace et il s'empressa de détourner les yeux afin de ne plus voir cette vision apocalyptique… Son teint habituellement d'une blancheur laiteuse s'apparentait ce matin ( _« Matin, matin…Tout est relatif ! Il fait encore nuit et le soleil n'est pas prêt de montrer le bout de son rayon… »_  ) à un masque verdâtre où les traits tirés se disputaient le territoire avec les cernes violacés… Ses yeux n'avaient pas leur vivacité habituelle, et ce malgré la lueur belliqueuse qui les faisaient briller un petit peu…Et ses cheveux ! Un désastre !! La catastrophe capillaire pouvait être déclarée ! Des épis en tout sens se dressaient ici et là montrant à quel point la courte ( _« Trop courte ! »_ ) nuit de Draco avait été mouvementée…. Il arrangea tout cela le plus vite possible et en se regardant le moins possible dans le miroir. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une tête potable il s'octroya le privilège de s'épiler les sourcils afin de parachever le tableau….Il se lava sommairement et s'habilla le plus simplement possible… _« Un pantalon de sport que je peux transformer en short grâce à un astucieux jeu de fermeture éclair…Tout n'est pas à jeter chez les moldus…Un T.Shirt…Un blouson coupe vent car je doute qu'il fasse super chaud…Dumbledore a du nous dégoter une île bien venteuse… »_ Avec un sourire plein de morgue il constata qu'il n'avait mis que vingt minutes à se préparer…Un exploit pour lui ! Il descendit rejoindre ses camarades dans la Grande Salle et se prépara psychologiquement à vivre une journée digne des Enfers…

                                          ------------------------------------------------------------------

-« Poussez-vous !!!! » parvint à articuler Draco, la main devant la bouche en se frayant un passage dans la foule des élèves agglutinés dans ce maudit bateau…Arrivé au bastingage il se pencha et libéra avec satisfaction son estomac malmené par le tangage incessant du rafiot qui les transportait vers l'île soi-disant paradisiaque de Dumby… Voilà comment finirent les quelques tartines que Greg et Vincent aient réussies à sauver de leur gloutonnerie… _« Triste fin…Même pour des bouts de pain rassis…. »_ En zigzaguant, il retourna à sa place… Une fois assis, il s'essuya la bouche à l'aide du mouchoir qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre…Puis il ferma les yeux en essayant de faire abstraction de ce roulis qui perturbait plus que dangereusement son équilibre interne… Il était tellement épuisé et malade qu'il ne faisait plus attention aux railleries des autres qui supportaient très bien ce mode de transport…Finalement il parvint à somnoler un petit peu et ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une fois que le navire eut accost

-« Dray…On est arriv ! Réveille-toi et essuie la bave qui te coule sur le menton…. » murmura Greg le plus discrètement qu'il put…

-« Dray ? C'est qui _"ton amour insaisissable et insatiable ?''_ Il te fait de l'effet c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…Vu les gémissements que tu poussais…» demanda Blaise avec amusement

-« Arggghhh !!! » grommela Draco en avançant vers le quai avec soulagement….Seul son visage rouge de honte trahissait sa gêne…

Au premier pas qu'il fit sur la terre ferme il laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur…et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui…Tremblant il alla s'asseoir le plus dignement possible sur un banc…Tout son corps s'avachit et ses yeux se fermèrent pour quelques instants…Le plaisir qu'il ressentait le surprenait… _« J'suis bêtement heureux juste parce que mes pieds ont retouché le plancher des vaches…Quelle déchéance ! Cette journée s'annonce décidément très mal…Ce qui est certain c'est qu'elle ne peut que difficilement être pire… »_ songea le blond avec auto-dérision

A ce moment là Dumbledore, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall et de Flitwick, descendit du bateau et s'installa au milieu du groupe d'élève avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va prendre la parole_… « Et vu son air réjoui je crains le pire…. »_

-« Nous y voil !! Un célèbre moldu a déclaré _" L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt''_ et vous allez pouvoir vérifier la véracité de cette phrase ! Le soleil devrait se lever d'ici peu et nous sommes prêts à partir à la découverte de cette île… » commença le directeur avec un air enfantin sur le visage

« " L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt'' ? Complètement débile cette phrase…Et puis j'ai pas spécialement envie de posséder l'avenir…Mon présent me suffirait… »

-« …Nos vélos nous attendent…Ils sont prêts à être enfourchés et à nous emmener visiter les délices de cette île…Pour tous ceux qui s'inquiètent de devoir monter sur un bicycle…J'ai délibérément choisi des vélos pour adultes : donc vous n'aurez pas de petites roulettes comme les enfants…J'ai tenu à préserver votre dignit »

_« C'est trop d'honneur…. »_

-« …Par contre je vous ai mit en binôme en fonction de votre aptitude en vélo et de vos connaissances "molduesque''…Chaque binôme aura un parcours spécifique à faire, de façon à ce que vous ne vous suiviez pas tous…Et de cette manière celui qui sait faire du vélo pourra tranquillement apprendre à l'autre…De plus je tiens à vous rassurer : ce n'est pas tellement plus difficile que monter sur un balai !! Vous devez juste gérer les pédales et le guidon… »

_« Et c'est tout ? Il en a de bonnes lui !! »_

-« Je vais nommer les binômes et vous remettre votre itinéraire…Ainsi que l'intitulé de votre devoir… »

_« Devoir ?!! Il se fout du monde, lui ?!! »_

-« Non ! Ne hurlez pas !! Quand je dis "devoir'' je m'entends ! Vous devrez me rapporter quelque chose c'est tout ! Un peu comme dans la chasse au trésor… »

_« Super !!! Il ne me manque plus que le pique-nique pour m'achever…»_

-«… Vos pique-niques sont sur vos vélos…Je débute la liste…Granger/Weasley Crabbe/Brown Goyle/Longdubbat….. Potter/Malfoy…. Parkinson/Finnigan… »

Draco n'entendit plus rien…Il allait devoir passer la journée avec…Potter !! _« Salazar !! Qu'ais-je fait ? Passer toute une journée avec lui aurait pu être merveilleuse dans d'autres circonstances…Mais là…Je vais me ridiculiser devant…Lui !! Naaannn !!! »_ Il retint de justesse un gémissement en voyant Potter s'approcher avec l'air vaguement ennuyé d'une personne qui sait d'avance que la journée va être longue….

« Pour moi aussi ça va être l'Enfer Potter…Une journée à te côtoyer…A supporter tes railleries…Et tout ça sans te toucher…. »

                   ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-« Le but du jeu est que tu montes sur ton vélo…. Si tu persistes à rester à coté et à le pousser on n'ira pas loin…Et il faut que l'on ramène une bellis perennis n'oublie pas…» soupira Harry pour la troisième fois en un quart d'heure

-« Y'a du monde !! Et c'est quoi cette bellis machin chose ?! Pourquoi il nous regarde, lui ? » bougonna Draco

-« Normal…Nous sommes sur une île mais jamais Dumbledore n'a dit qu'elle était déserte…Bon…On va te trouver un coin tranquille pour ménager ta foutue susceptibilité…. »

Draco regarda Harry avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes… _« Comment ? Pourquoi ? »_

-« Hé bé…Je ne t'ai jamais vu si expressif avec ton regard ! Pourquoi suis-je si magnanime avec toi alors que je pourrais t'humilier et en tirer un plaisir jouissif ? »

-« Euh….Oui… »

Harry esquissa un sourire…Puis décida de se laisser aller et il se mit à rire en voyant la mine désappointé que faisait Draco !

-« En fait je ne le sais pas…Peut être parce que je ne suis pas Serpentard… »

-« Très drôle… »

-« Ce n'était pas censé être drôle…Va sur ta droite ! Y'a un coin tranquille là…La droite j'ai dit ! Pas la gauche !! »

_« Quand je disais que cette journée s'annonçait mal…. »_

Draco bifurqua et s'engagea vers la "vraie'' droite…Là il découvrit un terrain plat et complètement désert… _« Oufffff !!! En plus il est caché de la route par ses arbres….»_

-« Bon…Maintenant tu enfourches ce maudit vélo ! Imagine que c'est un balai…Laisse tes jambes au sol pour le moment si tu veux…Voil !Installe toi sur la selle…C'est quand même plus confortable que le bois dur de nos balai, hein ?Enfin…Ce n'est confortable que peu de temps malheureusement…Mets un pied sur une pédale…Pas les deux !!!Si je te demande de n'en mettre qu'un c'est pour que tu t'habitue !! Relève-toi et recommence ! » ordonna Harry sur un ton patient, malgré le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper à la vue d'un Draco Malfoy vautré dans la poussière, les jambes emmêlées et l'œil hargneux…

_« "Relève-toi et recommence'' Et gna gna gna …Ca va vite m'énerver ce truc ! »_

-« Et pas la peine de baragouiner dans ta barbe de deux heures….Remonte sur ce vélo et suis mes instructions ! Y'a pas de raison que tu n'y arrive pas alors que tu tiens à plus de 20m d'altitude sur un morceau de bois…Puis t'es pas plus bête qu'un autre, non ? Voilà…Un pied sur une pédale…Appuie toi à moi…Oui ! Mets ta main sur mon épaule…Non ! Promis je ne suis pas contagieux et je ne vais pas te manger…C'est bon ? Maintenant le deuxième pied sur l'autre pédale…. »

« C'est sûr que je n'allais pas le mettre sur la même pédale…Il me prend vraiment pour un demeuré…Hmmm ses muscles roulent sous ma paume…. »

-« …Et appuie sur une pédale…Puis sur l'autre….Et tu avances !! C'est pas magique, ça ?!! Maintien bien ton guidon droit avec ta main libre et commence à lâcher mon épaule progressivement….Voui…. Repose ta main tranquillement sur ton guidon…Je te tiens …Voilà…. »

La leçon continua encore un petit peu puis Harry estima qu'il en savait suffisamment pour s'élancer aux yeux de tous…Draco nia tout ce qu'il pouvait tellement il trouvait son tête-à-tête avec le brun agréable, malgré les moqueries ( _« Gentilles mais moqueries tout de même…. »_) dont il avait été l'objet…Finalement il renonça quand Harry commença à le comparer à Longdubbat… _« Faut quand même pas pousser…. »_

Ils regagnèrent la route et Draco s'élança tout seul sur son vélo…Ses poings étaient crispés sur le guidon qui semblait pris d'une crise d'autonomie aiguë… _« Pourquoi il tourne tout seul vers la droite…Ou la gauche…Pourquoi il ne va pas tout droit ? »_

-« Naaannnnnn !!!!!! » hurla t'il en voyant les arbustes qui délimitaient le bord de la route se rapprocher dangereusement…Puis finalement disparaître de son champ de vision…

_« Salazar…J'y vois plus rien… »_

-« Draco…Ouvre les yeux…C'est rien…. »déclara Harry avec une résignation amusée…

-« Draco ? Tu m'as appelé Draco ? » s'étonna le blond qui, soudain, oublia qu'il se trouvait les fesses dans un arbuste…

-« Ca me paraît approprié, non ? C'est ton prénom après tout…Et on va passer toute une journée ensemble….Sans oublier que dès que je dis "Malfoy'' j'ai le visage de ton cher et tendre père en tête…Et je n'ai pas envie de me gâcher cette journée qui s'annonce plutôt bien… »

-« Mouais…Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre…Mais bon…Journée merdique pour journée pourrie…Aide-moi à me relever "Harry'' au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule…. »

En riant Harry tendit une main secourable au blond qui se releva avec une grimace…Puis il tenta de s'essuyer les fesses avec un minimum de distinction et de classe mais vu l'air goguenard du Gryffondor son essai dut échouer…Il arrêta le mouvement de ses mains et remonta en selle…

-« Tes fesses sont propres, t'inquiètes pas !! »

Surpris il se retourna et constata que le brun avait les yeux fixés sur la partie charnue de son anatomie…Et surtout que lesdits yeux ne remontaient pas vers son visage !

_« Se pourrait il que… ? »_

Il ne put s'interroger d'avantage car Harry s'ébroua et, remontant en selle à la vitesse de l'éclair, le distança…

_« J'y crois pas !! Quelle ordure !! » _Et sur cette belle pensée il enfourcha son vélo et appuya sur une pédale…Puis sur une autre…Et il continua tout en maudissant Harry Potter et sa descendance jusqu'à la troisième génération…Il se décida à appuyer plus fort et surtout vite sur les pédales afin espérer rattraper cet abruti de Gryffondor qui semblait l'avoir complètement oublié…Il sentit les muscles de cuisse se rappeler à son bon souvenir…Et décida de le maudire jusqu'à la quatrième génération…Il accéléra encore le mouvement quand Harry disparut de son champs de vision…Et soupira de soulagement quand il l'aperçut au détour d'un virage…Et le maudit jusqu'à la cinquième génération ! Ce faisant la tension qui maintenait le guidon droit se relâcha et il se mit à rouler de travers…Ce qui fit sourire Harry qui, par prudence, s'écarta de sa ligne de mire…

-« Harry Potter !!! Je te maudis…Toi et toute ta foutue famille jusqu'à la sixième génération ! Au moins !! »

-« Hé ben tu risques fort de te retrouver au chômage technique mon petit père !Toute ma famille a disparu grâce à tonton Voldie et je ne compte pas avoir de descendance…Ou plutôt je ne pourrais pas ne avoir car deux hommes ne peuvent pas procréer ensemble… »

Stupéfait Draco oublia le guidon, les pédales et tout ce qui n'était pas la déclaration d'Harry… _« Harry est gay…Il n'aime pas les filles…Il préfère les hommes…Harry est gay…. »_ Il aurait pu continuer cette avalanche de lapalissade sous forme de chansonnette quand il fit connaissance avec le tronc d'un arbre ! Toujours sous le choc il ne bougeait plus…

-« Draco ? Draco…Ca va ? C'est mon homosexualité qui te choque ? Draco ? »

Aucune réponse, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de la bouche du blond qui conservait une mine hébétée…, les yeux lui sortant des orbites et les lèvres entrouvertes sur un _"Quoi ? !''_ inaudible…

Harry commença à remuer doucement le blond pour s'assurer de ses réflexes, puis, constatant qu'aucun changement ne s'opérait, ses pressions se firent plus vives…. Finalement comme le Serpentard persistait dans son mutisme assorti d'une tête à faire pâlir de jalousie un Neville Longdubbat devant un traité de potion de première année dédicacé par son Professeur bien-aimé, Harry se résolut à employer les grands moyens…Il s'éloigna quelques instants ( _« Naannn ! Me quitte pas !! »_ ) puis revint d'un pas décidé vers le blond toujours avachi au pied de l'arbre. Il se pencha vers le visage du blond qui semblait stupéfixié et se rapprocha encore…Son souffle balayait à présent la joue satinée du blond…Il pouvait distinguer de minuscules points plus clairs dans l'émeraude profonde des yeux du Gryffondor…Et il pouvait également y lire une peur diffuse qu'il ne savait expliquer…Draco tenta de bouger son visage, afin de libérer un peu d'espace au brun qui se penchait de plus en plus…Il bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur la bouche du Survivant…Des lèvres rouges, appétissantes…Et qu'il se mordillait anxieusement ! _« Arrête de te faire du mal…Elles sont si belles…. »_ Harry articula quelque chose mais tous les sons parvenaient au blond comme enveloppé de ouate…Le visage du brun se rapprocha encore si c'était possible et Draco se mit à sourire…D'une manière totalement inconsciente…Sa bouche forma un arrondit dans l'espoir d'un baiser qui n'allait pas tarder à venir… _« Mon rêve se réalise…Merci Dumbledore….J'y crois pas ! Ses lèvres…Ô sa bouche ! Et sa langue…Si rose et si tentante…. » _Ses yeux commencèrent lentement à se fermer et il eut juste le temps de s'étonner de l'éclair d'angoisse qui traversa les prunelles de son compagnon avant de clore ses paupière et d'avancer ses lèvres_…. « Salazar !! Faites qu'aucun foutu réveil ne vienne gâcher cet instant !! Piti !! »_ Un souffle chaud frôla sa bouche…Un air de plaisir transforma le visage du blond…Rapidement essuyé par la vague d'eau qui lui tomba dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir !! Crachant et râlant tout ce qu'il pouvait Draco rouvrit les yeux et put observer un Harry fort content de lui…L'eau lui dégoulinait sur le visage, massacrant le brushing qu'il avait pourtant réalisé avec adresse le matin même….

-« Ca va mieux ? Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? »

-« Et c'est pour ça que tu as été pris d'une violente envie de me noyer ? » haleta Draco tout en vidant ses oreilles d'un surplus d'eau…

-« Quelle exagération…C'est bon maintenant ? Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup de "je m'évanouis'' après chaque déclaration que je pourrais te faire ? »

-« Parce que t'as d'autres trucs du même genre à m'annoncer ?!! »

-« A priori…Non ! »

-« Et…Je ne me suis pas évanoui !! »

-« Si tu le dis… »

Harry aida ce pauvre Draco à se remettre sur ses jambes… _« Journée pourrie j'vous disais…. »_

-« Je ne me suis pas évanoui !! » Le blond essora son T.Shirt en martelant chaque mot de sa phrase d'un mouvement vif du poignet sur ledit bout de tissu

-« Oui, oui… » Harry regagna son vélo et grimpa dessus d'un geste alerte. Draco le suivit d'un pas décidément plus lent…

_« Je hais le sport…Et ce que j'aimerais le haïr lui…. »_

-« Dépêche-toi un peu !! »

_« Arghhhh !! »_

                         ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin de ce chapitre….**

Je sais…J'avais dit un OS…Et en fait, je vous colle un deuxième chapitre… Je suis inexcusable !! Ou plutôt non ! J'ai une excuse !! Je suis en pleine période de partiel et normalement je ne devrais pas ouvrir de fichier fic avant le 9 juin…Je me suis lancé dans cet OS (qui se transforme en super mini fic) en pensant qu'il ne dépasserait pas les 8 pages…Or ce chapitre fait 8 pages…Et j'en ai déjà écrit 4 pour la suite…Et…Mes révisions m'attendent !! Je me dois de bosser ma fiscalité européenne, et mon droit privé comparé et mon droit social européen…Et mon dernier concert qui se rapproche…. Bref ! Vous avez compris !!

En tout cas : la suite ne devrait pas être longue à arriver car elle est déjà quasiment écrite…

Bon Week-End de la Pentecôte !

Bisous,

Célinette


	2. Pas si sûr DrayPas si sûr!

**Les plaisirs du sport…**

Genre : Romance/Humour…. Sadisme ?

Rating : PG-13 avec quelques tendances au R….

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout le reste appartiennent à JKR…. Exception faite de ce scénario tordu

**Avant toute chose**

Oui ! Voilà la suite de cet OS qui n'en était pas un… mais comme je vous l'ai expliqu : il était trop long. Et me prenait un peu trop de temps sur mes révisions…. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour le publier…Mais ça me faisait bizarre de me dire que je n'écrirais pas de suite. Et aussi…J'ai manqué de temps cette semaine Le peu de temps libre que je m'octroyais, je le consacrais à mon sommeil…Ou plutôt à du repos car je suis facilement insomniaque en période d'exam. (insomniaque et sujette aux crises d'angoisse….)

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéressent : je ne suis pas sadique !! Pas crédible ?! Bon d'accord…Mais tout ce que Draco (ou presque) a subi, je l'ai subi aussi !!! Je me suis fadée les 20 bornes à vélo avec des amis…On était en binôme…Je suis très nulle sur un vélo…Et je râle tout le temps !! Satisfaits ?

**Bonne lecture….**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pas si sûr Dray…Pas si sûr !!**

Et leur périple reprit…Le soleil fit son apparition et Draco sentit sa brûlure à travers les couches de vêtement qui le protégeaient…Ses muscles le travaillaient également et ses fesses le taraudaient désagréablement…A chaque coup de pédale la douleur se faisait plus intense, arrivant même à occulter le bonheur simple qu'il avait pu ressentir à contempler le paysage sauvage de cette côte… _« Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Lui il arrive à pédaler et à tortiller des fesses dans les montées…Jolies fesses d'ailleurs…Je peux le faire aussi ! »_ Encore une poussée…Puis une autre…De la sueur lui coula le long du cou, sur le torse et même sur les jambes, lui arrachant une grimace de dégoût…Lui qui accordait une très grande place à l'hygiène corporelle…Bien sûr quand il voguait sur son balai à la recherche du vif d'or il transpirait ( _« Mère me dirait que je goutte… »_ ) mais jamais avec cette intensité…Et surtout pas partout ! Il sentait venir les irritations dues à cette sudation forcée et gigotait sur son vélo dans des tentatives aussi vaines que dangereuse, vu sa haute maîtrise de l'engin à deux roues….

Brusquement Harry bifurqua vers la droite et s'engagea sur un petit sentier de terre…. Joli chemin certes mais aussi terriblement caillouteux ! Ses roues tressautaient à chaque rencontre avec une pierre et les vibrations se répercutaient dans tout son corps à commencer par son derrière…Une descente s'amorçât…Il adressa un remerciement muet au Ciel pour cet instant de répit et laissa les roues de son bicycle faire tout le travail…Ses pieds ne bougeaient plus sur les pédales, le vent jouait dans ses cheveux et rafraîchissait l'ensemble de son visage et de son corps…. Il en profita pour admirer le paysage environnant et put ainsi contempler l'océan et ses vagues blanches qui roulaient sur les falaises…Un sourire éclaira son visage et il laissa même perler un petit rire cristallin devant ce spectacle qui possédait depuis longtemps déjà le don de l'apaiser… Depuis tout petit il était en extase devant l'océan et son coté sauvage…Il pouvait rester des heures assis sur une plage, juste à s'imaginer luttant avec les rouleaux d'écumes blanches, ou partageant la vie des animaux aquatiques… Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir le pied marin… _« Et c'est un euphémisme… »_ songea t'il tandis que sa traversée en bateau du matinée lui revenait en mémoire et avec elle les sueurs froides et les nausées…. Il se secoua la tête et inspira avec délice l'air iodé …Harry le doubla en riant et freina devant une barrière marron toute simple portant la mention " Plage. Interdit aux vélos. '' en lettres blanches. Draco l'imita…Avec beaucoup d'élégance pour sa descente de son vélo…Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir le martyr et il avait la sensation d'avoir les jambes arquées, et ce de manière irrémédiable…Quant à ses fesses…

-« On va s'arrêter faire une pause. Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir mal aux jambes et à ton princier derrière…Ne le nie pas ! Tu verrais ta démarche ! Et puis j'ai faim et je suis fatigué aussi…Ca te va comme excuse ? » demanda le brun avec un soupir en marchant vers le banc de sable blond foncé où des vagues venaient mourir avec grâce…

En grognant Draco se décida à le suivre et se mit à mettre un pied devant l'autre…Et ce geste qui lui apparaissait naturel le matin même se révéla d'une complexité incroyable…Il aurait pu dénombrer le nombre de muscles qui se trouvaient dans ses jambes… Il aurait pu, oui ! Si cela ne lui avait pas demandé tant d'énergie…Arrivé aux cotés du brun il voulut se laisser tomber mais même cela lui fût difficile ! Ses articulations avaient du mal à plier toutes seules…Et quand, enfin, ses fesses éprouvèrent la douceur et le moelleux du sable, il ne put retenir une exclamation de souffrance et une grimace déforma ses traits.

-« Je te l'avais dit que le confort de la selle n'était que relatif…. »

_« Et bla bla bla…Oui tu me l'avais dit mais qu'est ce que ça change ?!! Je souffre et c'est tout ! »_ La moue boudeuse, Draco s'étendit, les bras derrière la tête et contempla le ciel d'un regard absent…

_« Il fait super beau, je suis là avec l'homme de mes fantasmes nocturnes et diurnes et normalement ça devrait être le plus beau jour de ma vie ou presque…Mais non ! Je reste là étendu comme un harengs en train de sécher…Avec une odeur corporelle digne de la morue…Et je ne fais rien !!! Je suis désespér ! »_ Il ruminait ses sombres pensées quand il entendit son compagnon remuer à ses cotés…

-« Déshabille-toi !! Mets toi en short et enlève ton haut ! » ordonna t'il

-« … ?!!! »

-« On va faire un petit plongeon et ensuite il faudra te tartiner de crème car tu vas attraper des coups de soleil…Avec une peau comme la tienne…. »

_« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma peau ?! »_ pensa Draco avec mauvaise foi en contemplant avec envie le corps élancé du brun se ruer vers l'étendue bleue verte qui s'offrait à eux…Lui se releva péniblement et ôta ses jambes de pantalon, à l'aide de la fermeture éclair, puis se traîna plus ou moins maladroitement jusqu'à l'eau… _« Plus jamais je ne me moquerais des personnes âgées…Je le jure ! »_ Lorsqu'une vague lécha ses pieds, il recroquevilla ses orteils, surpris par sa fraîcheur…Puis progressivement il avança et s'immergea… Là toutes ses mésaventures du matin disparurent au profit du plaisir qu'il ressentait…Il était dans son élément…Oublié le Draco perclus…Le sel et l'eau donnait à son corps une impression de légèreté…Il se mit à flotter sur le dos au gré des vagues et de ses rêveries…Ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux se protéger du soleil et de la réalité… _« C'est tellement plus simple… »_ Une pression sur son abdomen lui coupa brutalement le souffle et brisa dans l'écume tous ses rêves de bonheur et de passion !Un monde de silence l'envahit et il battit des pieds pour refaire surface…Là un Harry Potter hilare se moquait sans vergogne de lui…C'était inadmissible ! Personne ne se gaussait impunément d'un Malfoy !! Personne ! Même pas Lui !! Dans un hurlement il se jeta sur le brun et entreprit de le noyer à son tour…Et la course poursuite débuta…Les courbatures furent reléguées dans un coin perdu et oublié de l'esprit…Après avoir bataillé comme des gamins qu'ils ne voulaient pourtant plus être, ils retournèrent sur le sable chaud et s'étendirent….

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-« Mets de la crème !! Tu es déjà tout rouge…. »

-« Plus envie de bouger…. »

-« T'es impressionnant de connerie et de fainéantise toi ! Allez ! Tourne-toi ! »

En poussant un soupir exagéré Draco obtempéra et se mit sur le ventre…Sa tête entre ses bras…Il se crispa quand un liquide froid lui coula entre les omoplates… _« Il veut m'achever c'est sûr ! Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de me faire ?! » _Comme ne réponse à sa question muette, il sentit très vite les paumes du brun sur son dos….Celui-ci entreprenait, par de légères applications, la pénétration de la crème…Bientôt ses mains se firent plus caressantes…Harry s'installa à califourchon sur les reins du blond et opéra un massage en règle….Ses pouces trouvèrent d'emblée les points les plus sensibles du Serpentard, appuyèrent gentiment dessus et le gémissement étranglé qui sortit de la gorge du blond les récompensèrent…Le reste de ses doigts se mirent en action….Pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco qui, à cet instant, remercia Salazar et tous les autres, pour être allongé sur le ventre…Ce qui lui permettait de dissimuler la preuve, par trop flagrante, de son émotion…. Harry alternait les frictions musclées et les caresses…Des frissons parcouraient le dos et l'ensemble du corps du blond…Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, les mains descendirent…Flattant les flancs…Puis suivant la colonne vertébrale…Pour finalement s'arrêter à la lisière du short mouillé…. Et, s'amusant des sons que Draco n'arrivait plus à retenir, remontant vers les épaules et s'attardant sur la nuque offerte… _« Ma mort !! Il veut ma mort…. Salazar…. Ahhhhh !!!!S'il te plait…. »_ D'un mouvement des hanches il fit comprendre à son compagnon que ses reins avaient besoins d'une seconde couche de liquide préventif…Et Harry en binôme attentif accéda à sa demande…Passant lentement ( _« Presque amoureusement…. »_ ) ses doigts enduits de crème sous la barrière du short…Et par la même sous celle du boxer…Le poids du brun se déplaça afin de laisser à ses mains le plus large champ d'investigation possible…Il reposait maintenant en bas des cuisses du Serpentard qui, pas une seule seconde, ne songea, pour une fois, à se plaindre de cette position…Draco n'en revenait pas….C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir et de savourer…D'apprécier comme il se devait les doigts, les mains qui flattaient, palpaient et caressaient chaque centimètre carré de peau dévoilée… _« Ou de peau à dévoiler… »_ Harry recula encore sur le blond et massa les cuisses puis les mollets du Serpentard…Et ses mains décidèrent de remonter…L'intérieur des cuisses du blond semblait attirer inexorablement les attouchements aussi sensuels que doux que lui prodiguaient le brun…Draco enfonçait ses poings dans le sable tout en faisant attention à ne pas gémir trop fort, et aussi à ne pas avaler les petits grains dorés particulièrement désagréable au goût…Lorsque les mains du brun retournèrent s'occuper si tendrement de ses fesses, Draco était prêt à se retourner et à se jeter sur Harry…. Et pourquoi pas lui faire subir les derniers outrages… Il prit appui sur son coude gauche, ronronna suite à une caresse un petit peu plus appuyée que les précédentes et gémit carrément quand il sentit contre son fessier si sensible la preuve flagrante de l'excitation de son compagnon… _« Il…Naaannn !!!! Par Salazar….J'y crois pas…. »_ Voilà en quoi consistait la pensée hautement constructive du blond à cet instant… Il remonta légèrement le genou de manière à pouvoir opérer un " retournement de situation '' idéal et se prépara mentalement ( _« Mon petit Griffon…Tu ne vas pas y couper cette fois-ci…. »_ ) à l'assaut…Son corps se tendit….

PAF !!

La douce main du brun venait de heurter délicatement la partie charnue de l'anatomie de Draco… Pour lui ce fut une nouveaut ! Personne n'avait jamais osé s'en prendre au fessier de sa noble personne !! Personne !! Pas même son père qui se contentait de lui jeter un ou deux endoloris pour le punir d'une quelconque bêtise…_ « Une fessée ?! Il vient de me donnée une claque sur les fesses ?!!! »_ Une mouette, qui venait d'atterrir, confirma ce fait d'un ricanement moqueur…La stupeur se lisait sur le visage du blond qui, heureusement pour sa dignité, se terrait dans le sable, à l'instar des autruches…Puis la rage prit le dessus…Il releva la tête et cracha à la fois son venin et les grains dorés qui avaient cru bon d'élire domicile entre ses dents…

-« CA VA PAS HARRY ?!!! ? Ou devrais-je dire Potter ?!! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! » commença t'il à hurler en postillonnant à tout va.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un drôle de regard…Un regard qui tente de faire passer un message tout en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci resterait lettre morte face à tant d'obstination….

-« Je savais les Gryffondor stupides mais je ne vous imaginais pas sadique !! C'est une qualité des Serpentard ça !! Bon sang si même les valeurs de nos maisons s'éparpillent où va t'on ? !! Non seulement tu m'allumes comme jamais je ne l'ai été…. Et oui ! J'ai déjà été chauffé auparavant ! Non mais…. Pour qui tu me prends ? Même Greg a une vie sentimentale…Donc ! Tu m'excites comme un dingue et …Rien !! Tu me frappes ! Tu m'humilies !! Et…Tu manques de me faire périr d'asphyxie !! Tu vas t'expliquer oui ou non ? 'Tain !! Ca c'est vous !! Cette lâcheté…Même pas capable de reconnaître… »

-« Quand t'aura fini de t'égosiller…. »

-« QUOI ????!!!! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?!! » s'époumona le blond en s'avançant lentement vers Harry avec une lueur plus que mauvaise dansa le regard gris acier… Il n'en revenait pas ! Sa rage n'avait point de limite…Tout comme son désir d'embrasser voracement les lèvres roses que cet abruti de binoclard sauveur de l'humanité martyrisait depuis peu en les mordillant nerveusement…

_« Nerveusement ? Ca voudrais donc dire…. »_ Il n'osa aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée de peur que Dumby, un typhon ou une autre catastrophe naturelle vienne le déranger….Par contre il continua d'avancer…Et Harry de reculer…Quand l'eau lécha les mollets du brun, celui-ci s'arrêta et fixa le Serpentard avec hardiesse…Quand finalement leurs corps se frôlèrent l'acier entamait un duel serré avec l'émeraude…

-« Qu'est ce que l'on dit maintenant, Harry ? Hein ? Plus grand chose n'est ce pas….Vous êtes pathétiques vous les Gryffondor…Même pas de coui… »

-« Tais-toi donc ! Et…Embrasse moi ! » murmura fiévreusement Harry

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses yeux devaient lui sortir des orbites !! Draco ne pouvait croire en ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! C'était inimaginable !! Son fantasme depuis….Depuis si longtemps _« Et même un peu plus…. »_ venait de lui demander…De l'…De l'embrasser !! Ses pensées cafouillaient…Tout se mélangeait dans sa petite tête…Il n'avait par contre aucun mal à visualiser la scène et tout le ridicule qui en découlait…Lui tartiné de crème, en rogne et pourtant visiblement excité face à un Harry qui paraissait…Net ! _« Oui c'est le bon terme ! Il fait si propre sur lui !! Où sont passées les séquelles des pénibles heures à vélo ? Et la transpiration ?O ?!!! »_ Heureusement les joues délicatement rougies du brun témoignaient de sa gêne et de son désir… _« Oui mais ça lui donne un air remarquablement sexy à lui !!!!C'est pas juste… »_ Bref ! Draco Malfoy connaissait, enfin, les affres de l'incertitude et du manque de confiance en soi….

_« Embrasse-moi ! »_

Deux neurones s'interconnectèrent et le sortirent de son état apathique… Harry voulait être embrass !! Et lui ne demandait que ça aussi !! Donc il lui fallait agir….

Mais ce geste qui pourtant aurait du lui apparaître comme simpliste…Enfantin même ! Mais là…Il paniquait complètement !! Il tenta de se calmer et surtout d'avoir l'air confiant…. _« Pourquoi il a l'air prêt à exploser de rire ?! »_ Il s'avança en direction du Gryffondor, faisant abstraction des vagues qui s'enroulaient autours de lui et le regarda au fond des yeux…Sa tête pencha légèrement vers la droite et il constata que celle du brun obliquait vers la gauche….Dans un synchronisme parfait…Il vit le regard émeraude se voiler puis se clore…Et il s'autorisa le luxe de baisser ses paupières…Leurs lèvres, chargées de sel, se frôlèrent puis se goûtèrent plus attentivement… Draco était au Paradis ! Il était prêt à remercier Dumbledore à genoux dans la Grande Salle….Il ouvra un tout petit peu la bouche et retint un gémissement quand il sentit contre ses dents la langue du Gryffondor….Leur baiser se fit plus intime….Et plus profond…. Draco avait l'impression que leurs salives n'étaient pas les seules à s'échanger…Leurs pensées intimes aussi… Un sentiment d'osmose le gagnait…Il enlaça Harry et laissa ses mains errer sur le dos de celui-ci avec paresse puis, au fur et à mesure que leur échange s'approfondissait, frénésie…Sa main droite arrêta sa course folle sur les fesses du brun tandis que la gauche resserrait sa prise sur sa nuque afin d'éviter toute tentative d'évasion de la part de son compagnon…Mais le son étranglé qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry ( _« Ou de la mienne….Son cri résonne dans ma bouche… »_ ) lui fit comprendre que jamais Harry n'avait songé à briser cette étreinte… Draco se sentit reculer et bientôt le contact de l'eau s'estompa au profit de celui, plus chaud, du sable…D'un mouvement tendre le Gryffondor l'allongea sur ce matelas naturel… Le sceau de leurs lèvres se rompit le temps d'une prise vitale d'oxygène…Draco rencontra à cette occasion le regard embrumé de passion d'Harry… Et l'instant suivant il sentit la bouche chaude et mouillée de son compagnon mordiller son cou…Les mains de celui-ci semblèrent s'être multipliée tellement elles le caressaient…Les pieds du brun se mirent également en action….Quand ceux-ci effleurèrent puis s'attardèrent à la jointure d'une de ses chevilles le cri qui sortit de la bouche de Draco n'avait plus rien de retenu….Un orteil… «_ C'est fou ce qu'un simple orteil pouvait faire comme bien … »_ L'inter- connexion de ses neurones déclara forfait et tout se court-circuita dans la tête du blond qui se laissa aller à ses pulsions les plus primitives… Il roula sur Harry tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille…Tout en lui ôtant, avec toute la distinction qui s'impose, c'est-à-dire en manquant de l'étouffer, voire de lui briser les deux clavicules, son T.Shirt rouge, il plaça son genou entre les cuisses du Gryffondor et put ainsi éprouver l'excitation de celui-ci…Encore un tour sur lui-même…Histoire de sentir le poids de son compagnon sur son torse….Et de pouvoir dégrafer la ceinture de son short… _« Pourquoi c'est pas un système à "scratch'' ?!! Je rêve où cette fermeture est coincée ?!!!! »_ Bref !Draco s'escrimait avec acharnement sur ce vêtement…Harry apposa doucement et avec un petit rire ses mains sur celles du blond et descendit de lui-même la récalcitrante ouverture…Lorsque Draco put, enfin, poser sa main sur le postérieur ferme du brun il fut au Paradis !!Ou du moins il crut l'être et rectifia tout de suite la donne en sentant sa virilité palpiter contre la paume du Gryffondor qui ne cessait, par ailleurs, de le cajoler de sa bouche qui errait sur son torse dénudé…Il opéra un énième retour sur lui-même afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation ( _« Après tout un Malfoy ne se laisse pas guider !! Hmmmm !!!!Même si…Mmm… Agréablement…..Ouiii !!! »_ ) Il allait embrasser cette bouche ô combien appétissante…

SPASH

…Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et de visqueux lui tomber dessus…La chose en question se mit à lui couler devant les yeux et il ferma les yeux avant que ça n'entre en contact avec ses globes oculaires…Il entendit le cri de dégoût du brun et son cœur manqua un battement quand l'étreinte se desserra…Finalement l'exclamation d'Harry se transforma en fou rire et Draco n'osa plus rouvrir les yeux… _« Quel est l'abruti de volatile qui a osé déféquer sue ma chevelure ?!!! »_ De même il ne pouvait pas porter ses mains à son visage tellement cette perspective le faisait frissonner… _« Berk !!! Et ça coule encore….Nannn !! Ne pas ouvrir la bouche…. »_ Il tenta de faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'une serviette ou quelque chose pour essuyer ce truc infâme de sa figure serait plus que bienvenue mais il ne dut pas le comprendre car rien ne venait….En fait seul l'écho du rire qui le secouait lui parvenait à travers son désarroi…. _« Super Dray !! Essaie encore une fois !! »_ Il décida de suivre les conseils qu'il s'auto- prodiguait _« On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même de toute façon !! »_ A tâtons il se mit à la recherche de ladite serviette…Tata une cuisse moelleuse…La pinça pour la forme….Et, ô miracle !, trouva le bout d'éponge tant désir !! Il frotta comme un dément et ne s'estima comblé qu'une fois certain que sa peau ne supportait plus aucune trace de la fiente….Il rouvrit les paupières sur un Harry en train de se rouler par terre et incapable d'empêcher ses larmes de couler tellement son rire l'occupait ! _« Ce que j'aimerais que le proverbe "mourir de rire'' puisse devenir une réalité…. »_

-« C'est bon ? T'as fini ? » l'apostropha t'il

-« 'Scuse-moi Dray…Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…T'était….Oups…C'était si drôle…. » tenta maladroitement Harry

Draco ne répondit pas, se leva et se dirigea vers son bicycle… Seul un _« Mais euhhhh !!!! »_ franchit le minuscule espace entre ses lèvres pincées

-« Dray !!!! Arrête de bouder !!Drayyyy !!!! »

_« Je ne me retournerais pas…Je ne me retournerais pas… »_ se répéta le blond en continuant son avancée d'un pas crispé…Il ne put retenir un sourire doux-amer quand il entendit les pas de son compagnon se presser derrière lui…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_« Torture : Mode d'emploi….Je vais l'écrire ce bouquin….Et je l'offrirais à Rogue pour qu'on puisse le tester sur quelques Gryffondor de notre connaissance…Elève ou directeur….Ouais ! Torture : Mode d'emploi….Bon titre…. »_

Les coups de pédales s'enchaînaient…Et ne se ressemblaient pas !!Plus ça allait, plus les mouvement de Draco étaient désordonnés…La fatigue y était pour quelque chose bien évidemment mais la rage et la honte qui le submergeaient également…Oh ! Harry était venu à sa hauteur et s'était confondu en excuses…Mais ça ne suffisait pas !! Il lui semblait que tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui….Qu'il y avait une conspiration contre sa personne…

_« Et non, je ne suis pas paranoïaque !! Je suis réaliste ! »_

Changement de vitesse…Une côte s'annonce…Il leva un tout petit peu son postérieur de la selle…

-« Draco ?!!Pas si vite !! On recherche toujours notre bellis perennis… N'oublie pas !! »

_« Et bla, bla, bla…Monsieur recommence avec sa bellis machin chose…Comment il veut que je l'oublie alors qu'il me bassine avec ?! Mais quand il aura compris que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce truc au nom latin…On aura fait un grand pas !! " Un petit pas pour l'Humanité mais un grand pas pour les Gryffondor''… »_

Néanmoins il ralentit puis descendit de son vélo…Il se mit à le pousser tout en observant d'un air faussement attentif la nature environnante…Faune et flore…Harry avançait au même pas que lui et se mit en devoir de lui nommer toutes les espèces animales et végétales qu'ils croisaient…

_« Et en plus c'est un amoureux de la Nature…Heureusement que je ne suis pas méchant sinon j'aurais pu penser "Il n'est pas rancunier ce petit….'' Mais…Stop !! Je suis méchant, moi !! »_

Au gré des explications patientes du brun, le mécontentement de Draco disparut et il écouta avec plaisir la voix de son compagnon ( _« Et accessoirement de mon fantasme…. »_ ) lui énumérer les vertus de chaque mauvaise herbe ramassée…

Les heures défilaient…Et même si Draco prenait plaisir à se promener dans les champs ou en bord de mer en compagnie d'Harry, il ne fallait pas pousser !! Ses yeux se brouillaient de fatigue et de concentration…Des gouttes de sueur gênaient aussi sa vision…Il se sentait sale, poussiéreux, usé…Bref ! Il en avait marre !! Et comme il n'était pas égoïste pour deux noises…Il en fit profiter Harry…

-« J'ai faim !! Pis j'ai mal aux jambes !!! J'en peux plus…Jamais on trouvera notre truc !! Veux une glace !!!! » Il trépignait presque sur place…

-« T'es infernal…Je me demande pourquoi je t'…Comment j'ai pu… »

-« Comment t'as pu quoi ? »

-« Rien, rien…On arrive à l'arrivée…Tu vas pouvoir la manger ta glace… »

_« hé bé…C'est bon une glace…Même si j'aurais préféré déguster autre chose…. »_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un coup de langue… _« Hmmm…. »_ Un deuxième…Draco se régalait…Cette sensation glacée lui remontait le moral… Rien de tel qu'un sorbet melon pour oublier tous ses soucis…Même si ceux-ci se prénommaient Harry Potter et frustration…Le ciel était bleu, sans nuage… OK ! Ils n'avaient pas effectué leur mission mais…Il avait souffert comme un damn ! Et ça, ça valait toutes les bellis perennis qu'ils auraient du ramener !!

_« Si jamais Dumby nous fait une réflexion…Mon chapitre 1 de mon futur best seller " Torture : mode d'emploi'' lui sera consacré…Faut quand même pas pousser !! »_

D'accord…Il était un tout petit peu stressé…Sûrement son coté " bon élève qui fait tout le temps ses devoirs '' et ce qui lui paraissait bizarre c'est que Harry n'avait absolument pas l'air inquiet…Au contraire même…Ca en devenait suspect…

_« Non ce n'est pas de la paranoïa ! Salazar…Je commence à radoter avec moi-même… »_

Ils étaient assis sur un banc près du porc et attendaient les autres avec lassitude…Bientôt des binôme apparurent…L'un avec une banale pierre entre les mains, l'autre avec un coquillage qui frétillait encore…Il apparut bientôt qu'ils seraient les seuls les mains vides et que, de ce fait, la honte suprême ne leur serait pas épargnée…

_« Quand je disais : journée pourrie…Je devrais me reconvertir dans la prédiction…Je me suis ridiculisé devant tout le monde…Devant Lui…Et en plus je vais me taper une sale note…La totale quoi !! » _

Dumbledore arriva et tous les élèves se regroupèrent autour de lui…

-« Harry…Psss !! Harry !!! » chuchota le blond en tapotant l'épaule du brun…

-« Chut !! Dumbledore arrive !! »

-« Justement !! Harry !!! » insista t'il…Avec une discrétion que Ronny ne lui aurait pas enviée…Tous les élèves se retournèrent sur eux…Ainsi que le corps professoral présent…Draco se redressa et leur adressa à tous un sourire tout Serpentard… Eclatant d'hypocrisie…

-« M. Malfoy…Vous désirez prendre la parole ? Ou nous montrer votre "prise'' peut être ? »

-« Euh…Pas spécialement M. Le Directeur… »

-« Mais si, mais si !! Ne soyez pas timide voyons !! »

_« Torture…Acte I, scène I… »_

-« Je vous assure M. que vraiment… »

-« Allez Draco !! Arrête de faire durer le suspens…Montre-leurs notre superbe bellis perennis… »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco contempla avec stupéfaction la fleur que Harry lui tendait… C'était ça ?!! Il avait crapahuté sur ce caillou géant toute une journée pour cueillir ça ?!!!

-« Une pâquerette ?!! C'est une foutue pâquerette ?!! » grogna Draco entre ses dents

-« Pas une simple pâquerette Dray…Une fleur de Pâques…Et prends un air intelligent en la montrant aux autres…Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux en matière de masque… »

-« Je vais te… » commença le blond

-« Oh !! Splendide spécimen…M.Malfoy… »

-« …N'est ce pas Professeur Dumbledore ? » termina Draco avec une morgue toute Malfoyenne

-« Le bateau est l !! Allez ! On rentre à Poudlard…. »

Tous les élèves se pressèrent et montèrent sur le rafiot qui tremblait sous le poids de cette jeunesse exubérante…A cet instant l'angoisse de redevoir mettre un pied sur cet engin de torture se partageait la première place dans l'esprit de Draco avec son envie de faire souffrir à petit feu un brun au corps de Dieu…

-« HARRY !!!!! »

-« Oui Dray… ? »

Ils étaient arrivés sur le navire et avançaient en direction des places restantes…

-« Pourquoi ? C'est tellement jouissif de m'humilier ? »

-« De quoi ? Mais non…Tu n'y es pas du tout…Au contraire… »

-« Arrête tout de suite ton numéro… »

-« Mais… » Harry ne put continuer car les mains de Draco s'était refermé sur son cou…

-« Si tu savais combien je te maudis…Combien je te hais même…. »Des mouvements sporadiques ponctuaient cette déclaration…Mais Harry ne luttaient pas…

-« JE TE HAIS !!! Tu comprends ça ? »

-«Oui… Moi aussi je t'aime Dray… »

-« Hein ? » L'étau se resserra et une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux gris…De désir aussi…

-« Mais pitié…Prends ce sac … » supplia le brun

Bonheur…Incompréhension…

-«… Pour vomir… »

-« Argh !!!! Idiot !!!»

Draco se jeta sur son dessert favori…Avant d'être secoué par les premières vagues de malaise maritime…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin…**

C'est la première fic que je finis…Je ne sais quoi en penser…En écrivant cette mini fic j'ai revécu cette journée à vélo…Sauf que moi je n'avais pas de Harry pour me tartiner de crème…Ce qui explique que j'ai arboré pendant 1 semaine un visage rouge écrevisse…J'espère que cette fin vous plaira…Et non je ne vous dirais pas ce que j'en pense…(de toute façon tout le monde le sait)

Mon inspiration musicale ? Une playlist que j'ai nomm "destress''…Composé de Cabrel, Zazie, Goldman, Les Wriggles et plein d'autres….Oh !! Très important…Bénabar et sa chanson " Le vélo'', of course

**Les réponses aux reviews**

**Ddy** : Moi une auteur sadique ?!!! Qu'est ce qui a pu te mettre une telle idée dans la tête ? (Ou qui…. ?)En tout cas je te rassure….Mes personnages ne se sont jamais plaint Trop courageux Ou trop peur de ce que je pourrais inventer peut être… Un grand merci pour tes compliments et pour tes encouragements….Voilà la suite et fin!! Bisous

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Coucou vous deux !! Je ne sais quoi répondre face à vos merci Pour le live journal…Ca me permet de me vider un peu et d'annoncer l'avancée de mes fics à ceux qui le lisent…(c'est vrai que c'est sympa comme système !) Pour le fait que vous vous moquiez que les gens vous croient folles parce que deux…Ben…De rien !! Il faut oser les différences : c'est ce qui contribue à la richesse humaine ! Et pour ma nouvelle fic : De rien !! Il me fallait me défouler Oui je ne suis pas sportive….Mais je vais m'y remettre…Au véloMoi j'ai eu de la chance (tout est relatif…) je n'ai jamais fait de sport au collège et lycée…La voilà cette suite et fin…Bisous à vous deux !

**Yami Aku** : Coucou Merci pour ton message ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes compliments ! Pour l'idée du vélo…Expérience personnelle toute récente…No comment !! Bisous

**Céline402** : Coucou J'ai cru rêver en lisant ta review !! Jamais je n'aurais cru une Céline capable d'écrire les paroles maudites de cette chanson (ni les chanter d'ailleurs….Tu chantais pas, hein ?!) Je l'ai tellement apprise, on me l'a tellement chanté, en plusieurs langues, que maintenant je frissonne dès que je lis ou entends "nan, nan, ne rougis pas….''Quand je pense que ma mère avait ce chant en tête quand elle a choisi mon prénom….Moi aussi j'aime torturer Draco !! Et c'est vrai que c'est…Jouissif ! En tout cas ça me défoule et me détend…Voilà la suite…Plein de bisous

**Ma Caro** : Coucou toi !! Oui mes partiels et ma chorale me prennent pas mal de temps…Et je coupe souvent msn la nuit (chez moi….) Mais c'est bientôt fini !!! Comment ça mes Harry sont cons d'habitude ?!!! (Faussement vexée) J'ai l'impression de ne pas le différencier de mes autres fics….sauf que là on ne connaît pas ses pensées… Là pour Draco je me suis beaucoup inspiré de mon caractère quand je décide de faire ma chieuse (et ça arrive souvent ! dixit mes amis….) Pour préserver la pudeur de Dray…Pas de caméra…Et pas de photo….Sorry Plein de bisous ma grande !!

**Tetedenoeud** : Salut !! Merci pour ton message ! Et heureuse que l'idée d'une suite te plaise ! Même si cette suite s'arrête avec ce deuxième et dernier chapitre… Bisous

**Akashana** : Coucou !! Où je vais chercher mes idées ?!! Dans un coin obscur et poussiéreux de mon esprit torturé…Enfin…En l'occurrence il s'agit d'une expérience personnelleEt je sais que je n'ai pas été gentille…(Mais en même temps la gentillesse n'a jamais été une de mes qualités première (dixit moi et mes amis approuvent mollement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désabusé) Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? (question à ne pas poser….) Plein de bisous

**Saael' **: Coucou toi !! Encourage-moi, encourage-moi !! J'aime tellement ça !! Voilà la suite et fin…Plein de bisous

**Love d'Harry** : Salut !! Oui tu as bien retenu !! J'suis impressionnée Merci pour ton message qui m'a fait rire car moi ce n'est pas Draco que je visualisais sur son vélo mais ma pauvre personne il y a 15jours….Ne t'étouffes pas quand même Bisous

**Minerve **: Hello !! Moi l'idée m'est venue pendant que je me tapais 20 bornes à vélo sur une île française….Merci de ton messageBisous

**Lululle **: Coucou !! Heureuse que tu aimes !! Voilà la suite et fin Bisous

**Amano ai** : Salut !! Tes yeux sont secs ? Normalement cette suite est moins….Plus….Bref ! Pas nécessairement du même acabit En espérant qu'elle te plaise quand même. Bisous

**Lily** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review !! J'suis contente que ça t'ai fais rire Bisous

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou toi !! Ne me remercie pas !! Elle m'a fait du bien cette mini fic ! Elle m'a permis de me défouler sans que j'angoisse sur mes autres fics qui ne correspondaient pas à mon humeur…J'suis contente que cela t'ai plu !Et…Merci pour tes compliments qui me stupéfient à chaque fois Bisous tout plein

**Nfertiti **: Hello…Un immense merci pour ta review. Ton message concernant mon ami m'a fait chaud au cœur. C'est encore très présent dans mon esprit et je pense que ça va y rester longtemps…Voilà cette suite qui m'a permis de me défouler. Plein de bisous

**Zaz** : Salut !! Non je ne pouvais pas mouiller complètement Dray !! Je traumatise Draco…Et mes lecteurs !! C'est ça être une auteur sadiqueMerci pour ton message et voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Ptite Elfe**: Coucou toi !! Oui je sais que tu les aimes tous les deux Et ma petite tête non plus ne sait pas comment elle fait pour les rendre si charismatique comme tu dis !! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Draco a écopé de mon caractère de chieuse quand j'ai décidé de faire ma "sale gosse'' et que ces réflexions pourraient très bien sortir de ma bouche Le chapitre juste au-dessus a du te renseigner sur la bellis machin chose (ou perennis) Pour l'île…Aucune idée !! On va dire une île du type île d'Yeu…Mais juste pour te donner un nom ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu…Que ton blog avance…Et que tu te prépares pour la philo…Plein de bisous

**Laika la louve** : Salut !! Merci !! Si ça te fais rire c'est super Voilà la suite et fin Bisous

**Ornaluca **: Coucou !! Un immense merci !! Ma première review sur cette fic (et sur pas mal d'autres d'ailleurs) Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira…Plein de bisous

Bon WE à tous !!

Plein de bisous,

Célinette qui s'en va se plonger dans la fiscalité belge….


End file.
